Dos au mur
by ACITSC
Summary: Suite à une mission qui tourne mal, Steve et Danny se retrouvent coincés dans un container. La situation, au même titre que la discussion, devient sans échappatoire.. (Réédition d'une fanfiction publiée sur un autre compte m'appartenant, pas de panique, pas de plagiat, ce n'est que moi).
1. Chapter 1

Steve, Danny, Chin ho et Kono avançaient prudemment entre les containers. Ils venaient à l'instant d'arriver au port commercial d'Honolulu dans le but de trouver et d'arrêter Christopher Mc Bekley, dealer de petite envergure, son client, et ses deux ou trois hommes de mains. Selon leur informateur, les malfrats agiraient vers 15h, cachés entre deux containers, et repartiraient aussitôt.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, arrêter un dealer armé jusqu'aux dents était le genre de mission que le 5-0 qualifiait de facile, un passe-temps tout juste bon à prendre pour ne pas rôtir sur place au QG (dont la clim avait lâché la veille).

C'est donc silencieux mais plutôt confiant que les quatre acolytes se glissaient entre les énormes containers jaunes, bleu et rouges qui bordaient le quai.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve fit signe à Chin et Kono de partir vers la droite, tandis que Danny et lui iraient à gauche, le port était gigantesque et l'informateur ne connaissait pas la localisation exacte de l'échange.

Tous continuèrent ainsi leur avancée, chacun de leur côté, Chin Ho et Kono s'aventurèrent très profondément dans le port, sans pour autant trouver personne d'autre que des employés pas très vifs à peine surpris de les voir passer. Steve et Danny n'eurent, quant à eux, pas à approfondir leurs recherches, ils aperçurent rapidement les suspects, médiocrement dissimulés entre deux immenses containers.

Danny chuchota :

\- Ils ne sont que deux, appelle Chin et Kono en renfort pour qu'ils trouvent les autres.

Steve sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde, puis répondit que c'était inutile puisqu'il avait le dealer et le client en visuel et que les hommes de mains attendaient probablement à l'entrée du port. Danny soupira et qualifia, comme il ne lui « tait pas inhabituel de le faire, Steve d'abruti impulsif. Cela dit, il devait bien l'admettre, Christopher Mc Beckley n'avait pas l'air sauvagement malin non plus et c'était probablement à raison que Steve se permettait de baisser sa garde. Les deux compères progressèrent discrètement jusqu'au lieu d'échange et surgirent devant eux, invitant cordialement le dealer et son client de leur armes respectives en leur ordonnant de lever les mains bien haut et de ne plus bouger. Une arrestation lambda, soit. Steve s'apprêtait à aller menotter le premier des deux hommes lorsque Mc Beckley, d'une voix étrangement assurée compte tenu des circonstances lui dit :

-Vous devriez plutôt lâcher **vos** armes.

Steve et Danny s'observèrent mutuellement, confus. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme dans la ligne de mire de deux armes de guerre se permettait d'être insolent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'interroger plus longtemps sur la nature du problème, qui devint plus clair à l'instant ou les canons froids de deux armes vinrent se poser sur leurs nuques. Deux hommes de main se trouvaient derrière eux, ils étaient piégés.

Steve soupira et regarda Danny, qui portait sur lui un regard sans équivoque : si les hommes de main ne le tuait pas, Danny le ferait.

Ils posèrent lentement leurs armes à terre, levèrent les bras et regardèrent le dealer échanger quelques mots avec le client et un troisième homme de main, lequel acquiesça, sourit et ouvrit la porte d'un container jaune de taille moyenne.

-Vous entrez la dedans.

Danny écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme de main joua une dizaine de secondes avec son arme puis fit quelques gestes significatifs qui suffirent Steve et Danny pour obéir. Convaincus de l'imminence de leur mort, ils furent surpris lorsque la porte du container se referma derrière eux, sans qu'aucune balle ne soit tirée.

Deux minutes d'un long silence s'écoulèrent. Steve, accablé par le regard noir que lui lançait Danny, brisa le silence :

\- Bon, visiblement on est vivant. Tu devrais être content, ça arrive pas à tout le monde. Plus qu'une question de temps avant que les autres nous retrouvent, eh.

-Content ? Je devrais être content ? Ok, alors sache-le, là, à l'instant, je réprime l'envie de t'en mettre une, et la seule raison pour laquelle je le fais pas, c'est parce qu'on va passer des heures, voir des jours dans ce truc et que j'ai pas envie que tu saignes partout dedans.

Au vu de la couleur du visage de Danny, Steve devina que les prochaines heures allaient être longues, très longues.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve attendit que Danny eu fini son monologue théâtral, qui dura ostensiblement longtemps, pour lui répondre calmement :

\- Je sais Danny… Écoute, je suis désolé, mais c'est pas le moment de te mettre à paniquer. Ils vont nous retrouver, tu le sais très bien. Pour le moment, cherchons un moyen de sortir d'ici, au cas ou.

\- Primo, je suis pas en train de paniquer.

\- T'es totalement en train de paniquer.

\- Et un moyen de sortir ? Bien sûr Steve ! Creusons donc un trou dans le mur ! Ou alors super-Steve peut peut-être frapper sa super tête contre la tôle jusqu'à ce que le container ou super-Steve explose.

\- Arrête un peu ça, tu veux... T'a du réseau ?

Danny bouillonnait intérieurement, mais eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas sauter sur Steve pour l'assassiner, du moins pas durant les premières minutes de leur captivité improvisée. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'alluma et l'approcha du plafond.

\- Non, je n'ai rien. Les parois en fer doivent bloquer le signal, ils pourront pas nous localiser par GPS non plus.

Sur ce, Danny s'adossa au mur et s'assit au sol. _A quoi bon tourner comme un lion en cage, autant se morfondre confortablement._

\- J'n'ai rien non plus.

\- Super. Génial. Mourrons ici alors.

Steve roula des yeux, exaspéré, et demanda à Danny :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être si négatif Danny ? Pour une fois, dans ta vie, arrête ça. Personne ne va mourir. On est samedi, ces containers ne bougeront pas avant deux jours, on a largement assez d'air, on a qu'à attendre. C'est pas comme si personne savait qu'on était dans le port.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être négatif ? Peut-être parce que je passe le plus clair journées avec un fou furieux ! Tu sais qu'avant de te connaître je ne m'étais jamais fait tirer dessus ? Ni balancé au milieu de l'océan. Ni enfermé dans un container, d'ailleurs.

Steve, non sans déceler la pointe d'humour dans le ton de Danny, sourit avant de lui répondre.

-Ça forge le caractère.

-C'est ça, ton excuse ?

Steve haussa les épaules et s'assit également contre le container, face à son coéquipier. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, à attendre. Puis Steve, peu enclin à supporter sa bête noire, l'ennui, brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On pourrait essayer d'appeler à l'aide, pour les faire venir plus vite.

-Trop risqué, Mc Bekley et ses hommes pourraient toujours être dans les parages. Et avec nos armes, qui plus est. J'ignore pourquoi il ne nous a pas tués, ne le faisons pas revenir sur sa décision.

Danny hocha la tête, résigné, et dit :

-Bon, on a qu'à parler alors.

-Parler de quoi ?

-J'ai une idée. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours si pessimiste, à mon tour de te poser une question.

Steve parut interloqué, réfléchit, puis fit signe à Danny de poser sa question.

\- De quoi est ce que tu as peur ?

Danny observa attentivement Steve, qui n'avait aucune échappatoire et devrait (enfin) répondre à la question qui le taraudait depuis un bout de temps déjà.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu fais pas d'effort la, je t'ai même pas vu essayer.

-Essayer d'avoir peur de quelque chose ?

-Non, essayer de pas se défiler en tapant sur tout ce qui bouge ou en y mettant le feu. Allez, t'as rien à perdre, ça va être d'un ennui mortel si t'essaies pas.

Steve détourna le regard et sentit la gêne le gagner à l'instant ou il sut que cette fois, il allait parler.

-Oui, y'a bien... Y'a bien quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny trépignait, tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait plus d'importance et ne serait donc qu'une contrepartie pour la réponse qu'il attendait depuis des lustres. De quoi Steven McGarrett, l'homme le plus résistant et objectivement stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

\- Les clowns. Je.. N'aime pas spécialement les clowns.

Danny étouffa un rire du mieux qu'il put et feint une quinte de toux. Il avait enfin amené Steve à se confier, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de lui rire au nez.

\- Tu ne les aimes pas ou tu en as peur ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne sembla pas vexer Steve plus que ça, compte tenu du fait qu'il était plongé dans sa propre réflexion.

\- Je.. Peur. Ils me font peur.

Face au sérieux de Steve, Danny arriva à réprimer son rire. Les clowns l'avaient toujours fait rire, et s'il y avait bien une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était celle-là, ces gros bonhommes burlesques n'effrayaient même pas Grace. Il décida tout de même d'agir comme de rien était et de creuser plus profond dans l'esprit de son ami.

\- Et, à cause de quoi ?

Car, oui, il y avait nécessairement une raison à tout ça, selon Danny. On pouvait avoir naturellement peur du vide ou des serpents, ce qui restait compréhensible d'un point de vue survivaliste, mais les clowns ? Steve paraissait absent, occupé à interroger sa mémoire, tapant des doigts. Puis un détail frappa Danny : il souriait, comme si avouer l'inavouable l'amusait.

-Oh, plusieurs choses, c'est un tout, une longue histoire.

-Steve, est ce que je dois te rappeler que TU nous as coincés ici pour des heures.. Des longues histoires, tu peux en raconter des centaines.

Les 8 mètres carrés du container empêchant en effet tout ce qui pouvait de près ou de loin s'apparenter à une tentative de fuite, Steve n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre. L'air résigné, il commença :

-D'accord, bon, ça a commencé à l'anniversaire des 7 ans de Robbie Gale… On était pas vraiment amis tous les deux, mais il avait invité toute l'école.. Toute l'école et un clown. Un vieil ivrogne déguisé en clown, son oncle, je crois. Tellement ivre qu'en se garant dans l'allée il a manqué de m'écraser avec son énorme caisse. Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire pour s'excuser, c'est d'éclater **mon** ballon et de me hurler dessus. Son haleine puait le whisky, je savais même pas ce que c'était mais ça, je m'en souviens encore. Puis..

Danny l'interrompit et entonna d'un ton moqueur, réalisant un peu trop tard que ce n'était pas le moment :

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tiré dessus ?

-Très drôle, vraiment. J'avais 6 ans !

-Oui mais maintenant ça devrait aller, tu devrais pouvoir te défendre contre un clown.

-Mais y pas ey que celui-là ! A croire qu'ils me suivent.. Il y a aussi eu ce taré qui m'a suivi tout le long du chemin en rentrant du collège, tout du long, déguisé en clown, exactement comme dans le Stephen King tu vois, cette fois j'avais 11 ans. Et puis il y eu ce gars, à Halloween, sûrement un peu torché... Ma sœur s'amusait à me terroriser avec ça.

-Quoi tu l'a lu le Stephen King ? C'est rien qu'un livre, un bon livre, mais un livre quand même.

-Non j'ai vu le film, enfin, le début.

-Wo-ah. Alors les tueurs en séries, ça va, les dealers, tranquille, les chutes du haut d'un immeuble, carrément marrant, mais les clowns ? Tu flippes.. Devant un clown ?

-J'y peux rien. Chut. J'entends du bruit dehors.

-Merde, c'est la voix de Mc Bekley !


End file.
